EA Sports/Summary
1st Logo (1991-1993) Nicknames: "The EASN Ident", "The Sports Players" Logo: On a black background, we see the Electronic Arts logo (This time, the square is pink, the circle is yellow and the triangle is light blue with "ELECTRONIC ARTS" stacked below it), zooming in and through the screen then the EA logo appears once it's done. Then each square with a sports player zooms out into each corner of the screen. The yellow square with the baseball player goes to the top left, the pink square with the golfer goes to the middle right, the purple square with a football player goes to the bottom center, the light blue square with a basketball player goes to the middle left, the orange square with a bungee jumper goes to the top right, the green square with a hockey player goes to the bottom right, the blue square with a tennis player goes to the top center and the red square with a soccer player goes to the bottom left. Once that's finished, a second later, the EA logo turns into the EASN logo (A blue rectangle with "EASN" in the then-current styled EA font on a white rectangle with "ELECTRONIC ARTS SPORTS NETWORK" stacked below it.) while all the sports pictures turn into one sport picture (depending on the game). Then the EASN logo zooms in through the screen becoming a blue screen. Variants: *The Genesis version has a different animation. The EA logo doesn't zoom in and it's still and the pictures of sports players slide in instead. (Golfer slides into the middle right, Tennis Player slides into the top middle, Soccer Player, slides into the bottom left, Baseball Player slides into the top right, Hockey Player slides into the bottom right, Bungee Jumper slides into the top right, Football Player slides into the bottom center and the Basketball Player slides into the middle left.) Then all the players turn into a Basketball Player. After the animation is finished, the EASN logo flashes on the EA logo. *On John Madden Football, all other sports pictures turn into a Football Player picture. *On PGA Tour Golf, all other sports pictures turn into a Golfer picture. *On Basketball related titles including Bulls Vs. Blazers, all other sports pictures turn into a Basketball Player picture. *On some later titles (Including later copies of Bulls Vs. Blazers), the EASN logo is replaced by the EA Sports logo with "ELECTRONIC ARTS" below on a white square (See below). Plus on SNES, when the logo zooms-in the screen becomes red instead. FX/SFX: The EA logo zooming in, the sports player pics zooming into different corners, the EASN logo zooming in. Music/Sounds: A sports news report-like theme. While the players appear, a beat note plays each time the player zooms into a position. Music/Sounds Variant: On Bulls Vs. Blazers, the beat note sound is different (which sounds like the basketball bouncing in a low tone). Availability: Appears on Super NES versions of John Madden Football, and PGA Tour Golf and Bulls Vs. Blazers (The Genesis version has the EA Sports logo instead.) Also can be seen on Bulls Vs. Lakers, Jordan vs. Bird, One-on-One, and Team USA Basketball for Genesis. Don't expect this on early EASN Genesis games as those games used the regular Electronic Arts logo. Scare Factor: None to low. 2nd Logo (1992) Logo: We see the EASN logo from before (But "EA" is now red while "SN" is blue). This time, it's rotating around. Each logo appears one by one from the top-left making way to the bottom-right. Plus, each logo is in all 9 corners of the screen. Variants: *On the Super NES version of John Madden Football '93, the rotating EASN logo appears in a center. Plus, each EASN logo appears one-by-one from the top-left all the way around to the middle-left. Each EASN logo morphs into a blue square each with different sports pictures in gold style one-by-one. (Baseball on top-left, Tennis on top-middle, Golf on top-right, Hockey on middle-right, Basketball on bottom-right, Bungee, on bottom-middle, Soccer on bottom-left and Football Player on middle-left. All sports pictures become a Football Player and each square and then throws the football like a Quarterback. *On Genesis version of NHLPA Hockey '93, we see five Hockey pucks (with the NHLPA logo) on a screen. Each puck has the EASN logo rotating around it. FX/SFX: The EASN logo rotating. Music/Sounds: None or the game's title theme. Availability: Appears on John Madden Football '93 for Super NES and Genesis. Also appears on NHLPA Hockey '93 for Genesis (Although the Super NES version doesn't have the logo, it starts with the game's title). Later versions of the game replace it with the EA Sports logo, due to the controversial lawsuit regarding ESPN and EA, regarding the EASN name. Scare Factor: None. 3rd logo (1992-2001) Logo: On a white background, the letters "E", "A", and the word "SPORTS" fly in from center. There is a voice-over that says each of the letters/words as they appear and "ELECTRONIC ARTS" appear below the logo. Then finishes with the slogan, "It's in the game". Variants: There are a lot of variants of the logo: *On Game Boy versions of FIFA International Socce,r NHL '95, NHL '96 and FIFA Soccer '96, "ELECTRONIC ARTS" is absent. *On PC version of NBA Live '95, the logo appeared in a flash of light. Plus, "ELECTRONIC ARTS" is absent. *Sometimes, the letters "E", "A" zoom out and the word "SPORTS" zoom out from the center. Then "ELECTRONIC ARTS" appear under the logo. *Sometimes, from 1997 to 1999, the website URL appears instead of "ELECTRONIC ARTS". *On FIFA Soccer '96 and FIFA Soccer '97, the 3D logo lies on the different kind of stone surfaces. *On FIFA Soccer '96 for SNES and Sega 32X, the thick logo stands on a green field. Plus, "SPORTS" is in a different font. *Later games, such as NBA Live 2000 and Madden NFL 2002 for GBA, has the logo with the website and the EA byline added underneath. *On NHL '97 for PC, the background is the steel pile. *On John Madden Football for 3DO, the logo had 3D effect and the background was black. *On the 16-bit NBA Live games, FIFA Soccer '96, Triple Play '96, and Triple Play Gold Edition, the background was also black and the logo relief, "ELECTRONIC ARTS" appeared below in a white box. *On Madden NFL '96, Madden NFL '97 and Madden NFL '98 for SNES, the letters "E", "A", and the word "SPORTS", along with "ELECTRONIC ARTS slide in from different parts of the screen. *In its early years, the logo is on a black background and "ELECTRONIC ARTS" is in white. *On later SNES copies of John Madden Football '93, the logo is flipping in on a white box on a black background. FX/SFX: Only the words zooming in. The animation is different depending on variant. Music/Sounds: A voice-over (Andrew Anthony) says, "EA Sports - It's in the game." Sometimes, it's silent or the opening theme of the game or the game's title theme are heard. Availability: Very common, because of a huge amount of EASN Titles released in the early 90's, and also newer games (such as NCAA March Madness '06) for PS2 that have a playable classic game option. Scare Factor: None. 4th logo (2000-2009) Logo: On a white background, the letters "E", "A" (in red and sightly modified font from before) and "SPORTS" (in blue) fly in, accompanied by a ring that surrounds the letters and spins slightly. The URL and the byline appears below. Variants: *A widescreen variant of the original version was seen on Tiger Woods PGA Tour for the PSP. *Starting in 2005, the logo was slightly updated. The rings spin a bit faster and is slightly shifted. FX/SFX: The letters flying and the ring moving. Music/Sounds: The same as the third logo. Availability: The original variant was first seen on the 2001 EA Sports titles and was last shown on the Macintosh version of Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2005.. It was replaced in 2005 starting with NCAA Football 06. It was retired in 2009. Scare Factor: Low, the sudden voice-over may startle or annoy some. 5th logo (2009-preesent) Logo:A slightly updated EA Sports logo, with solid outline and only the website below,but the animation is the same as in the 4th logo. FX/SFX: A swoosh as each object flies in on the white background. Music/Sounds: Either the same as the previous logo or a swoosh with no announcer. Availability: Common, found on new sport games (from 2009). Scare Factor: Low, the swooshes may catch some off guard who have never seen it before.